A Bored Sirius Is A Dangerous One
by Mr. Herodotus
Summary: James is stuck in detention and Sirius has absolutly nothing to do! Will Moony be able to survive the boredom of Sirius? Will Sirius make it? Will Hogwarts make it? Wolfstar fluff


**A/N: Hi people! So, no. I'm not dead, but whatever. Anyways, I actually was supposed to be writing a different Wolfstar fic for my good friend, but I got lazy and wrote this instead. So here, Gryffindor35, I hope you're happy.**

* * *

James was in detention. WITHOUT Sirius. Natrauly, without his best friend, Sirius was bored. Completely, and painfully bored.

The hands on the clocks seemed to be having a slow race with each other, and everyone in the Common Room seemed intent on doing something boring, like reading. Or studying. Even Wormtail was studying, WORMTAIL!

Without James there was no one at all. Except, except Moony. He was reading, but he read all the time. Surely he wouldn't mind a little interruption.

"Moony? Mooony?" Sirius said, approaching the read armchair in which Remus was situated.

Remus didn't look up from his book, "Yes, Sirius?"

"I'm bored," Sirius said in a whiny tone. Like a child who had been denied his chocolate ice cream.

"Really?" Moony responded, still not looking up from his book.

"Yes," Sirius said with a pout, "there's nothing to do. James is in detention, Wormy's studying, all of my admirers are in the library, and it's no where near full moon."

Remus muttered a little 'thank goodness' under his breath at the last bit.

"Why should I care if you're bored?" Remus asked.

Sirius leaned over the arm of the chair and into the way of Remus's reading, "Oh, I don't know," he said with a grin, "maybe because I'll start bugging you instead of being bored."

Moony gently pushed Sirius's hand away from his book and glanced up at his friend, "You'll have to get my attention first," and then he went his book.

Sirius grinned. A challenge then? Well he might be bored, but Sirius Orion Black was always up for a challenge.

"So," he asked, glancing at Remus who was intently reading his book, "I have to make you notice me?"

No response.

"Well then," Sirius said, grinning even more.

Sirius sat on the ground across from Remus's chair and thought for a moment. Since it was late, Remus was already in his night clothes, so he couldn't steal his robes. Remus also wasn't wearing socks or shoes, so he couldn't steal those either.

Suddenly he remembered a moment in their First Year when James was trying to get Remus to tell the truth about his 'illness.' He finally got him to talk when he resorted to tickling. Remus quickly caved, though in reality he just came up with another lie.

Sirius grinned, he knew his mode of attack.

He quickly took one of Moony's feet and began tickling it. Pretty quickly Remus began to squirm and a smidgen of laughter was threatening to burst forth. However, Remus kicked Sirius' hand away and drew his legs up and under him.

Sirius plopped back down on the floor and shook his hand in slight pain. Remus could deliver a nice kick when he wanted to. Sirius frowned, now what was he supposed to do?

Then he got an idea. An awful idea. Sirius got a wonderfully, horribly, awful idea.

Sirius sidled back over to the arm of Moony's chair.

"Psst, Moony," Sirius said, nudging his friend.

Remus didn't respond. He was still reading, promptly ignoring the plotting animagi right next to him.

"Alright, mate," Sirius said with a grin, "last chance 'till you're past the point of no return."

Sirius could've sworn that Remus chuckled a little.

Sirius smiled wickedly and leaned over and placed a small kiss of Remus's cheek.

Remus stiffened a little in surprise but otherwise didn't react.

Sirius frowned, he was /sure/ that would do the trick. He shrugged, he would have to try harder.

This time Sirius kissed Remus lightly on the top of his head. Still no reaction, but Sirius was almost certain that he saw a faint bit of red dust his friend's cheeks.

Sirius then proceeded to place small, chaste, kisses all over Remus's face, head, and shoulders.

Sirius finally gave up after a good ten minutes and well over a hundred kisses.

He sat down on the arm of Remus's chair in defeat.

"Well mate, I don't know what to say. You bested me, that book is lucky to have you."

Remus grinned and finally looked up from his book and kissed Sirius on the cheek, which caused Sirius to grin.

"Still bored?"

Sirius smirked nodded.

Remus smiled and took Sirius's hand and led him to their dormitory.

"We'll have to fix that then, won't we?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nope, none of this is mine. All of the characters are J. K. Rowling's and I just (sorta) own the plot.**


End file.
